1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package and more particularly to a chip package with a through substrate via (TSV) structure having a void therein and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for electronic or optoelectronic products, such as digital cameras, camera phones, bar code readers, and monitors, increase, semiconductor technology for products made therefrom must develop rapidly, as product trends demand the semiconductor chip size to be miniaturized and functionality of the semiconductor chip to be increased and become more complex.
Therefore, more than one semiconductor chip is typically placed in a sealed package, due to performance demands, for operational stability. However, since there is mismatch of the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) between a passivation layer and a metal redistribution layer (RDL) in a chip package, the metal RDL easily peels off from conductive pads of the semiconductor chip, thus, reducing the reliability of the chip package.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a novel package structure capable of mitigating or eliminating the above problems.